


the bigger they are (the harder they come)

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Sex Toys, Smut, Tears, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Kyungsoo decides he's ready to help his boyfriend through a rut after 3 years of being together.It goes precisely as you would expect.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris (mentioned)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157





	the bigger they are (the harder they come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zairanang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairanang/gifts).



> So....Zairanang tortured me through CC about this scenario of sub!alpha!chanyeol and dom!omega!kyungsoo and Chanyeol just gets verbally humiliated and it was so hot I nearly imploded. And then they decided to commission me to actually write a fic for it! So here it is in all it's self-indulgent glory.
> 
> I may have to write more someday bc I teased myself with the idea of Krisooyeol like an idiot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Kyungsoo enters the apartment after tracking the trail of pheromones up the stairs leading to the fourth floor. He sighs, slipping off his shoes and hanging his coat on its designated hook beside Chanyeol’s much larger one. It  _ reeks  _ of alpha and Kyungsoo shakes his head in exasperation. He  _ told  _ Chanyeol to stay inside and rest before his rut started, but the alpha’s been a restless, anxious monster for the past two days, only soothed when he’s draping himself over Kyungsoo. He probably took off for a run five minutes after Kyungsoo left for the store and then fell head first into his rut and had to stumble back to the apartment leaking pheromones and precum.

And now Kyungsoo can hear him calling from the bedroom. “Soo? Soo, are you home? Please, Soo, I need you.” He sounds so soft, so pitiful and helpless and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he sets the grocery bags down on the counter. 

“I’m coming, baby,” Kyungsoo calls back. He tries to be quick about putting all the groceries away, setting aside the bottles of water and protein bars and little boxes of fruit snacks Chanyeol asked for to take with him into the bedroom. He’s obviously not quick enough though.

“Soo,” Chanyeol whines, his deep voice carrying through the apartment. Kyungsoo looks over to see his boyfriend standing in the bedroom doorway with nothing on but the blanket he has wrapped around his shoulders, hard red cock jutting out from his body. His face is flushed red too, sweat running down his body from the fever. “It hurts, please.”

Kyungsoo wants to coo at him. He doesn’t, because Chanyeol doesn’t need to be teased right now. Instead, Kyungsoo offers him a warm smile and holds up the carton of the stupidly expensive lactose-free strawberry milk Chanyeol will never ask for but is always so excited to find in the fridge. “Just one second, okay, beautiful?” 

Chanyeol ducks his head at that, face burning an even darker red as he tugs the blanket tighter around his shoulders. His sweet alpha, waiting so patiently for him just like Kyungsoo knew he would.

He remembers the first time he ever tried to help an alpha through a rut. He was nineteen and in a strange friends-with-benefits relationship with an alpha named Jongin. Jongin was a sweet guy, but he and Kyungsoo just weren’t compatible. Kyungsoo liked control, and while Jongin was happy to let Kyungsoo take the reins in most aspects of life, he believed he should have the power in the bedroom and they had more than a few power struggles over Kyungsoo wanting to top, wanting to be the dominant one. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know why he agreed when Jongin asked him to be his partner for his upcoming rut, but he did. 

And it was a fucking disaster. Rut got into Jongin’s head. It made him impatient, forward, aggressive expecting Kyungsoo to suddenly give in and play the pliant, submissive omega. He’d lunged for Kyungsoo the second the omega set foot in the dorm room. Kyungsoo punched him square in the jaw and called Junmyeon, a mutual friend, to come and take over. 

That was the end of whatever was going on between them, and the start of something between Junmyeon and Jongin. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol actually attended their wedding last year.

And that’s good. Kyungsoo never has been and never will be the sort of omega to find that aggression attractive. He wants someone who is happy to lie back and let Kyungsoo take over, to go where he puts them and do as he asks.

All his college friends had balked when he told them that, saying he’d never find an alpha who’d be okay with that, that Kyungsoo needed to get his shit together and get over his control issues. Because that’s what they all thought it was, just a hang-up, something he’d get over and then be like a normal omega. 

But then along came Chanyeol, who is everything Kyungsoo could have asked for and then some. A big, gentle, pliant crybaby who looks so pretty when he’s begging for Kyungsoo to make him feel good. Kyungsoo had been so hesitant to even give Chanyeol a chance purely because of his size, because of the confidence that radiated off of him like light from the sun. And then their first date had ended in Chanyeol on his back with his hands held above his head, letting out the prettiest noises as Kyungsoo bounced on his cock, one Kyungsoo’s thinnest vibrators buzzing away inside him.

He loves his sweet, gentle giant, loves how he waits, how he’s so passive, so  _ submissive.  _ Chanyeol’s happy to let Kyungsoo lead in every little part of life, only getting a little grouchy when Kyungsoo tries to pick the movies on movie night. 

When Kyungsoo said he wasn’t ready to help Chanyeol with his rut or let Chanyeol help him with his heat for the foreseeable future just a few weeks into their relationship, Chanyeol had just nodded and asked that Kyungsoo let him know if that ever changed. He said that he planned on being with Kyungsoo for the rest of his life and had no issue waiting for however long Kyungsoo needed—he’d wait forever, if that’s what it took to keep Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had immediately tackled him off the couch and fucked him right there on the living room rug. He watched an alpha come hard on his cock,  _ untouched,  _ and decided that Chanyeol was it for him.

It still took three years, six ruts, and nine heats before they officially moved in together to an apartment two blocks away from Kyungsoo’s favorite bookstore and across the street from Chanyeol’s record shop. Kyungsoo’s never been one to rush into things and he needed to make sure Chanyeol was really the  _ one _ . 

He was, of course he was. How could an alpha that would let Kyungsoo tie him to a chair with a knotting vibrator shoved up his hole and a knot-inclusive cage locked around his cock and beg with those pretty, pretty tears in his eyes for Kyungsoo to touch him  _ not  _ be the one for him?

So, when Chanyeol sat him down a few weeks ago and asked him what they wanted to do about the alpha’s upcoming rut, Kyungsoo decided it was finally time to give his sweet boyfriend a chance. 

Chanyeol had been excited at first,  _ over the moon  _ about not being alone during his rut. But then he got nervous, anxious, scared he’d do something to upset Kyungsoo and ruin their relationship, so, so terrified of the way rut makes his baser instincts come out. There were a few times Kyungsoo had to handcuff him to the headboard and make him come so hard his brain melted inside his skull just to get him to stop babbling about all the things that could possibly go wrong.

Kyungsoo hasn’t worried for a single second. Chanyeol has always been so  _ good  _ for him, bursting into tears when he knots too quickly and doesn’t make Kyungsoo come, fingering himself open and waiting for Kyungsoo on hands and knees because he knows his boyfriend had a rough day at work.

Kyungsoo’s always been the one in control in this relationship and Chanyeol knows it. Even with the fever of rut burning through his veins and filling him with that irresistible  _ needneedneed,  _ he knows Kyungsoo’s in charge. 

If anything, the rut’s just made him  _ more  _ submissive with the way Chanyeol is still standing in the bedroom doorway like he’s waiting for permission to approach. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t give it, instead holding up one finger to signal his alpha to wait before gathering up all the provisions they’ll need for the next few days and carrying them back towards the bedroom. “Just wait until I set these down, baby,” Kyungsoo goes up on his toes to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s hot cheek as he passes by. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets out a pitiful little sound, shuffling after Kyungsoo like he’s some soft little thing and not a giant of a man. 

“Lie down on the bed for me. Belly or back is fine, whatever feels better.” There’s a soft noise of the blanket hitting the floor and large footsteps padding across the bedroom. Kyungsoo drops their supplies at the foot of the bed to organize later, once Chanyeol’s feeling a bit better. He looks up when he’s done and smiles at the picture waiting for him on the sheets.

Chanyeol is stretched out on his belly, legs spread, face turned to the side so he can watch Kyungsoo. It’s all bare, flushed skin slick with sweat, so soft and smooth under Kyungsoo’s palms as he runs his hands down the planes of his alpha’s back. Chanyeol moans at the touch. His hips are rolling against the sheets, working to get some sort of friction on his cock and Kyungsoo almost wants to swat him on the ass for it.

He doesn’t though, choosing to instead grab Chanyeol by the hair and reel him in for a kiss. He kisses his alpha hard, vicious, fucks his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth to make him whimper and shudder. There’s a moment where Chanyeol stiffens and Kyungsoo wonders if he’s going to try and fight for dominance.

And then, “Soo...Soo, please touch me. I-I need it, it hurts so bad. Do anything you want to me. I want it. Just—just make it stop.” Chanyeol stares up at him with pupils the size of fucking dinner plates, so sincere and sweet that it makes his teeth ache. Kyungsoo’s hard cock throbs in his pants and he reaches down to palm himself and ease some of the need.

“I will, baby, I will. I promise,” Kyungsoo sheds his clothing and grabs a box from underneath the bed. Chanyeol’s eyes widen impossibly farther when it lands on the mattress beside his head. Kyungsoo crawls up onto the bed after it, crawling until he’s at Chanyeol’s side, rubbing his back and kissing his sweaty temple. The muscles in Chanyeol’s back bunch and jump under Kyungsoo’s touch but Chanyeol never moves. All that muscle and force lying so perfectly still for him; Chanyeol wants him to use all of  _ his  _ muscles to manhandle him and put the alpha where Kyungsoo wants him.

More than anything, he wants Kyungsoo to make him come. 

Chanyeol just wants to come. He told Kyungsoo before the rut started that all he would need was to come, any and all methods welcome so long as Kyungsoo is there and making sure he’s okay.

Kyungsoo’s sure Chanyeol would love it if Kyungsoo just flopped onto his back or stomach and told him to do what he needs to, to take control. He’d love it, but then he’d also be very confused and likely burst into tears because that’s something Kyungsoo would never do—Chanyeol’s seen  _ Invasion of the Body Snatchers  _ too many times. 

So Kyungsoo chooses to hold up the box of the dildo with the inflatable knot that always makes Chanyeol come and brush any stray locks of hair out Chanyeol’s handsome face. “You want me to make you come, baby? I’ve got a toy here for you. It always makes you feel so good, makes you come so hard you let out those pretty little tears and beg me to make the knot just a little bigger. You want it, don’t you? You want to come for me?”

Chanyeol reaches over and grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist in a weak hold, gently tugging it towards his face until he can lift his head up and rest it back down in Kyungsoo’s palm. He nods, heated skin burning against Kyungsoo’s. His legs spread further apart, knees sliding against the sheets. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, I want it.”

“Oh, you sweet thing. You remember what you need to say if it’s too much?”” Kyungsoo opens the box and lets the dildo slide out onto the sheets before reaching back behind himself and gathering some of the slick that’s been steadily leaking out of him from the moment he saw Chanyeol in the hallway. 

Chanyeol’s pretty mouth drops open at the sight of Kyungsoo’s fingers shiny with his own slick and he tips his hips back and up, nearly fucking  _ presenting  _ himself. He’s always had a thing for Kyungsoo using slick to get him ready for a toy or or the omega’s cock, said it was just so warm and felt so much better than any store-bought lube. 

"Please," Chanyeol looks up through his lashes, all boyish charm and soft surrender that make Kyungsoo close his eyes and take deep breaths to maintain some measure of control. "I want it. I want it. I  _ want  _ it, Soo, please."

Kyungsoo runs his clean hand down the back of one of Chanyeol's toned thighs, pinching the little bit of fat there gently between his forefinger and thumb until Chanyeol's squirming to try and get him off. "Focus," he says, low and leaving no room for argument, "What do you say if it's too much?"

Chanyeol blinks. He licks his lips and Kyungsoo tracks the movement off his tongue with his eyes. "Stop," Chanyeol grunts out after a long moment, "I just tell you to stop. That I don't like it."

"Good boy." Soft lips press against the dip of Chanyeol's lower back and the alpha's spine drops into an even more severe slope as he shudders and goes limp. Kyungsoo presses his two dripping index fingers to the rim of Chanyeol's hole, smearing slick around. Checking to see if Chanyeol is suddenly going to panic and start thrashing around, instincts going haywire.

Chanyeol had said that he'd fingered himself more than a few times during his solo ruts, but Kyungsoo is well aware that fingering oneself and letting someone else do it is very, very different. There were a few alphas he'd tried to hook-up with that said they were down with Kyungsoo playing with their ass a little just to lash out in a panic the second Kyungsoo's fingertips brushed against their hole.

There's not a hint of fight or fear or reluctance in Chanyeol's body though. He doesn't even tense up when Kyungsoo's fingers rub at his rim. His eyes flutter shut and tries to press his hips back onto Kyungsoo's fingers, tries to get them inside.

The noise that leaves his lips when Kyungsoo teases his body open with his fingertips has Kyungsoo's cock throbbing. More slick leaks out of him. Kyungsoo catches it before it can drip onto the bed and spreads it around Chanyeol's hole.

"I'm wet enough," Chanyeol whines. "I'm ready." He gasps when Kyungsoo nips him on the ass and pushes both fingers inside his hot, tight ass. "Ah, yes!"

Kyungsoo rubs his slick into his alpha's walls, watching in awe as Chanyeol's hole clenches down on his fingers, trying to suck them in deeper. He's seen it a million times, but it never fails to amaze him, mesmerizing.

Chanyeol takes whatever Kyungsoo gives him so well. His body just opens up, so tight but so welcoming to whatever is pressed inside so long as it's wet enough. And so more and more slick is pushed inside Chanyeol until the slide of Kyungsoo's fingers is slick, slippery smooth. Until he's sopping wet and making squelching sounds each time Kyungsoo's fingers push in. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol’s sluggish nod before reaching for the dildo and using the slick now coating both of his hands to lube it up for his alpha. 

Then he positions it at Chanyeol’s hole and watches the way Chanyeol’s body seems to try and suck the dildo in. “Eyes open,” he whispers, “I want to see your face when you take this.” 

It takes a moment, but Chanyeol eventually manages to fight his eyes open. They stare at Kyungsoo’s face, half-lidded, only to fly open as Kyungsoo begins pushing the dildo in in one smooth, steady motion. The dildo only meets a token resistance as the widest part of the head stretches Chanyeol’s rim open, and then it slides home easy and quick. 

“Oh, baby, you just take cock so well,” Kyungsoo uses the hand not holding the dildo inside his panting alpha to card through his sweaty hair. He keeps his tone sweet, loving even as he leans over and bites down roughly on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, “Sometimes I wonder if you let your alpha friends come over and fuck you when I’m not home because you’re always so ready and open for whatever I want to shove up your greedy hole. I remember when we invited Kris over and you came like a bitch over and over on his knot. You  _ loved  _ it. Do you remember that? Have you been inviting Kris and Jongdae over and letting them breed you? Is that why you take cock like you’re fucking built for it?”

Chanyeol’s mouth goes slack as his hands fists the sheets. His cock that’s been hanging hard and heavy and untouched between his legs, so red and angry it's nearly purple, twitches at Kyungsoo’s words. Kyungsoo snorts in amusement. A desperate noise bubbles out of Chanyeol’s chest. “N-no. Just you, Soo. J-just you and our toys. No one fucks me un-unless you say so.”

“That’s right. You’re such a good alpha for me. I think that deserves a reward, being such a sweet thing.” Kyungsoo soothes the marks left behind on Chanyeol’s ear with his tongue. He trails kisses down to his open mouth and nips at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. After a few moments to let Chanyeol adjust, Kyungsoo pulls the dildo out to the tip and then slowly pushes it back in again to hear Chanyeol’s shaky sigh, eyes slipping shut again. 

It’s a nice, easy rhythm. Slow, easy to maintain, giving Chanyeol just enough pleasure to have him sighing and relaxing into the sheets, the frenzy of rut taking a backseat. He can’t come like this, but it keeps him close enough that the rut isn’t screaming at him either.

Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over Chanyeol’s skin, across the breadth of his shoulders, down the curve of his neck, down the long, beautiful length of his spine. “You’re so handsome, Yeol. You’re such a good boy. So smart, so kind, so eager to please. Which is why you deserve an  _ extra  _ special reward.”

“But I thought the kisses were the reward,” Chanyeol groans.

“Oh no, that’s not enough for you. You’re too greedy for just kisses to be a reward.” Chanyeol jerks and squeals when Kyungsoo fists a hand around the base of his cock and strokes from base to tip and back down again.  _ “This  _ is your reward. It’s been a long time since I played with your cock like this, hasn’t it?”

Chanyeol stammers and stutters and struggles to put a single fucking syllable together. His hips fuck forward into Kyungsoo’s fist and then back onto the thick dildo in his ass, working in a beautiful circle that punches moans out of him, half-delirious with how good it all feels.

Kyungsoo doesn’t play with his cock all that often; he knots too quickly for that. If Kyungsoo wants to let Chanyeol fuck him, he simply can’t play with his alpha’s cock or has to tie one of their special knot bands around the base to keep him from popping a knot after just three minutes inside and leaving Kyungsoo high and dry. 

That’s not to say that Chanyeol doesn’t always make sure that Kyungsoo gets off too or that Kyungsoo can’t come from grinding on a knot, but if he wants to get fucked, he wants to get  _ fucked _ , not a few minutes of thrusting and then Chanyeol making little embarrassed whimpers as he pops a knot and comes. They’ve done enough training that Chanyeol has built enough stamina to usually be able to handle some teasing before Kyungsoo lets him fuck him, enough that Kyungsoo isn’t too far away from coming himself by the time Chanyeol physically can’t stop himself from popping his knot.

“W-wait,” Chanyeol whimpers, “Wait, I’m close! I’m close! I-I’m—knot! ” There’s a terrible fear in his eyes, like Kyungsoo’s going to make him come, make him  _ knot,  _ and then not let him fuck later because he knotted too quickly. 

Kyungsoo shushes him. He fucks his alpha faster with the dildo, angling for the spot inside him that makes his toes curl and his cock drool precum. He smirks when Chanyeol’s cock flexes hard in his hand and does just that; Chanyeol gasps and his eyes squeeze shut as he fights the need to come. Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle at how lost his poor alpha is inside his own head. 

“Go ahead and knot, baby,” Kyungsoo squeezes the band of looser skin at the base of Chanyeol’s cock, squeezing harder when it throbs in response. “I  _ want  _ you to come right now. Take the edge off so you don’t feel so bad. Your knot will go down fast because you’re in rut and then I’ll let you knot me, okay? Show me how good it feels when you take a knot, make me want yours so badly I let you fuck me however you want. Maybe we should knot you again when you’re knotting me, hm, so you’re not empty? How does that sound?”

Chanyeol nods. His face is a dark red, ears burning hot, little tears gathering in his eyes as his orgasm draws tight in his belly. “Good! Good, want it, want all of it! Please, Soo! ‘M so close!”

Kyungsoo shoves the dildo in to the base and then slowly begins inflating the knot. He likes to do it slow, likes to listen to the moans Chanyeol lets out as he’s stretched and filled, likes to see how his face screws up in pleasure because the knot’s pressing right against his prostate. 

Chanyeol’s cock is flexing, spilling little ropes of precum each time the knot expands a little more. His own knot is growing fast. Kyungsoo squeezes it as best he can with one hand. He’ll need both when it’s done growing, but he wouldn’t dare stop inflating the knot now, not until it’s reached its full size and Chanyeol’s wishing it were attached to a real alpha that could fill him up with cum.

The second the inflatable knot is done growing, Kyungsoo wraps both hands around his alpha’s knot and squeezes. “Come on, baby, let me see you come. Tell me how good that knot feels.”

“So good. W-wish...wish…oh, oh  _ fuck!”  _ Chanyeol, his big, strong, giant of an alpha, mewls scrabbles at the sheets, crying helplessly.

Kyungsoo coos. “Wish it was Kris’ so that he could fill you up? It’s okay, I’m not mad. I know how much you like being a little cumslut, you walk around with mine dripping out of you all the time. Maybe later I’ll fuck you and fill you up and then shove one of the nice, big plugs inside your hole so that you can feel full all through your rut.”

Chanyeol’s hole is spasming around the base of the dildo in time with the throbbing of his knot. He’s so close, but he just needs a  _ little _ more. Kyungsoo has never been a fan of the taste of cum, but he leans down and takes the head of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth before sucking hard as he squeezes both hands tight around the knot.

Chanyeol sobs and comes. 

Kyungsoo pulls off quickly before he has to swallow any cum but keeps up the pressure on Chanyeol’s knot to help him come for as long as possible. Not that he really needs to do that, because Chanyeol’s clenching around the knot hard enough to make himself come until he’s wailing.

Kyungsoo’s own cock fucking  _ aches  _ at the sight of his alpha coming undone. He knows the bed underneath him is soaked in slick and his hole is throbbing from how badly he wants something inside him as well.

He grits his teeth against the need building in his stomach and keeps all his focus on Chanyeol until the alpha’s orgasm has completely run its course. Kyungsoo takes his hands off the knot after it finishes throbbing so he doesn’t encourage it to last for any longer than it absolutely has to. 

Chanyeol then proceeds to flop down onto the bed, temporarily satisfied but tired down to his bones. Kyungsoo can see it in the way he can’t keep his eyes more than half open, in the way his knees give out from under him. Kyungsoo has to hold back a bark of laughter when Chanyeol ends up landing in a pool of his own cum. The cold, sticky mess smears all over his stomach and cock and he rolls onto his side with a little groan of complaint. Taking a corner of a blanket, Kyungsoo wipes Chanyeol clean and then kisses the jut of his hip bone.

Chanyeol’s cock twitches despite not being anywhere near ready to go again.Still, Kyungsoo teases a fingertip at the sensitive just beneath the head, only to snatch his hand back when Chanyeol flinches. “Sorry. Too sensitive when my knot’s up.”

“Don’t apologize, baby. That was my fault. You want me to get the toy out of you?” He reaches for the special release valve near the pump for the dildo. Chanyeol quickly shakes his head and reaches down to try and gently bat Kyungsoo’s hand away.

“Feels good. I like how full I am. It feels...safe?”

Kyungsoo nods. Whatever makes him happy. He pushes Chanyeol onto his back so that he can throw one leg over his waist and straddle him. It puts Kyungsoo in the perfect position to cup his alpha’s face in both hands and press their lips together. They kiss for a little while. Chanyeol pants into Kyungsoo’s mouth, hands dwarfing Kyungsoo’s where they’ve come to rest around Kyungsoo’s wrists. He arches up under Kyungsoo’s weight and tries to chase for more kisses when Kyungsoo pulls away. The eagerness on his face has Kyungsoo laughing and pinching his cheeks, leaning down for just one more kiss.

Then Kyungsoo rolls off of Chanyeol and leans over the side of the bed to snatch another box out from underneath it. He empties out one of their smaller, thinner dildos onto the bed.

According to what Chanyeol said about the way his ruts typically go he’s got maybe five more minutes until his knot goes all the way soft and he’s ready to come again. He’ll knot for longer as the rut wears on and his hormones shift back to normal, but for now he’s got a ten, maybe fifteen minute refractory period for Kyungsoo to contend with.

Kyungsoo could easily sit and cuddle him for that time and then launch into getting ready to take his alpha’s exceptionally proportional dick and knot, but he doesn’t want to make Chanyeol wait for any longer than absolutely necessary. 

And it was ridiculously fucking hot watching Chanyeol come as hard as he did and Kyungsoo would very much like to take some of the edge off the lust under his skin.

But Chanyeol obviously doesn’t see it that way. His eyes get large and tearful when he sees Kyungsoo go to pick up the dildo, lower lip wobbling. “A-are you not… Am I not good enough? You said...you said... I won’t knot too fast, I promise, Soo. I’ll be really good for you.” 

Kyungsoo gasps softly. He drops the toy back onto the bed and hurries to soothe his alpha with kisses and gentle bites to the soft skin of his neck. “Oh no, baby, do you know why I got that out? I want your cock  _ so badly  _ that I wanted it to tide me over until you’re ready again. I’m not going to come yet. I’m saving that for you, because you’re going to make me come so hard I see stars. You always do.” 

“Oh, okay,” Chanyeol says despite his tone and the way that there are still tears in the corners of his eyes making it very clear that things are absolutely not okay.

“I don’t have to use it. I can wait for you.” They’ll have to take things a bit slower when Chanyeol’s knot goes down because Chanyeol’s cock is not something one can just take all in one go—Kyungsoo can’t, at least. But it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to wait. 

Chanyeol nods, cheeks coloring crimson. “Sorry. It’s just that you...you’re mine and I’m yours a-and the knotting dildo is okay because I know that’s for me. That it’s like it’s your knot inside me. But this is just... It doesn’t feel right.” 

Kyungsoo lies down on his side next to Chanyeol and catches any hot, embarrassed tears that run down his cheeks with his tongue. The dildo is shoved underneath a pillow and forgotten as Kyungsoo’s chest fills up with too many soft, warm emotions for him to name. “That’s okay,” he says. “Thank you for telling me. You’re just my big baby, aren’t you? You want my attention all to yourself. This means you’re going to knot me really well though, right? If I can’t get myself off then you have to take good care of me.”

“I will! I-I can now. Not knot you, but I can make you feel good right now! If you want.”

“No, no, baby,” Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, kisses his forehead. “I can wait.” 

And he does. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s sweaty shoulder and waits for his alpha’s knot to finish going down. 

For a moment he starts to get bored, so he grabs a fistful of hair to force Chanyeol’s head back and bites into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s neck, leaving his claim there for the world to see. The sounds Chanyeol lets out, stuttered, breathless, needy, have Kyungsoo’s cock throbbing and his hole pulsing out more slick.

He’s more than wet enough when Chanyeol’s knot goes down and he squeaks, “Ready! I’m ready, Soo!” 

His voice sounds more desperate than he actually is. The fever is hardly even a simmer under his skin, kept at bay by Kyungsoo’s constant attention and the plastic inflatable knot in his ass that he still refuses to let Kyungsoo take out. But with the way Chanyeol is squealing and squirming, Kyungsoo would think that Chanyeol is fucking  _ dying  _ to get his dick wet.

The alpha probably just wants to get Kyungsoo off his neck before he breaks skin. It wouldn’t be the first time and Kyungsoo really wouldn’t mind to leave something a little more lasting behind, but Chanyeol’s a screamer when it gets to that point and the last thing they need is some good samaritan neighbor calling the cops because it sounds like someone’s getting murdered in apartment four-two-five.

“You’re ready? You’re sure?” Chanyeol nods. He gasps when Kyungsoo swings a thick thigh over his middle to straddle him again. Kyungsoo drags his palms down Chanyeol’s chest, stopping to twist his nipples until Chanyeol’s squirming again.

He wishes he could see the look on Chanyeol’s face when he leans down to take one of his nipples between his teeth, but he settles for hearing his soft whimpers of pleasured pain instead. Chanyeol tries to reach for him once, hands at Kyungsoo’s shoulders like he’s about to push the omega back. One scowl from Kyungsoo is all it takes to have the alpha’s hands above his head, head tilted back to show his marked up neck.

Kyungsoo purrs, “Good boy. I think you’ve earned another reward, baby. How do you want to fuck me?” Chanyeol gasps.

Kyungsoo takes some of his weight onto his palms that are pressed into the mattress on either side of Chanyeol’s head. He leans in close until he can feel Chanyeol’s shaky exhales on his lips. “Do you want me on my back? On my stomach? Hands and knees? Or do you want me like this? Do you want me to ride you so well you cry?”

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol blinks up dumbly at him. “Yes!”

“Yes what? What do you want? Words, baby boy.”

“L-like this. I want you like this. I like it like this,” Chanyeol manages after a few wordless wheezes.

“You like it when I do all the work? Lazy, lazy, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and fights back a smirk at the desperate way Chanyeol shakes his head. “No? That’s not it? Oh, I think I know, you like it when I have all the control, don’t you? You like not having to worry or think about anything, just be a good boy and let pleasure take up all the space in that pretty little head.”

Kyungsoo sits back on his heels and shuffles his body backwards until he can feel Chanyeol’s hard cock pressing between his cheeks. It’s burning hot and so hard Kyungsoo wonders if there’s any blood left in Chanyeol’s body to form thoughts or if his whole world has been narrowed down to his cock and the knot in his ass. 

Slowly, carefully, Kyungsoo lifts up onto his knees and grabs Chanyeol’s cock by the base to guide it to his hole before lowering his body back down. Chanyeol gasps, but Kyungsoo can hardly hear it over his own low moan as his rim stretches around the head of his alpha’s cock. Kyungsoo’s body is, quite literally, made for it, so it doesn’t  _ hurt _ , but he can certainly fucking feel the stretch all the way down to his bones. The only good thing is that both he and Chanyeol are wet enough that there’s not even a hint of drag, just a smooth, slick slide.

“God, your cock’s big,” Kyungsoo groans as he takes it in inch by careful inch. “I always forget how big you are.

“Warm,” Chanyeol’s fingers twist in his own hair as he whines, face screwed up in pleasure. “So warm and tight, fuck, Soo!”

Kyungsoo lets out a low breath as he bottoms out. It’s always a fucking adjustment when Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s cock without any real preparation, like the world tilts a little on its axis. It’s good though. The stretch is so fucking good and Kyungsoo can’t help but circle his hips to make Chanyeol’s cock press against his prostate.

Chanyeol waits so patiently, whimpering at the need to fuck but never daring to buck his hips up into the heat of Kyungsoo’s body. 

It takes a few minutes for Kyungsoo to be ready to actually start riding. In that time, the inflatable knot finally deflates and Chanyeol pitches a  _ fit  _ until Kyungsoo reaches back and pumps him full again. 

“You’re such a slut,” Kyungsoo laughs as he rises up on his knees and then slowly drops back down. “You’ll do anything for cock, won’t you? Someday we should invite Kris over for your rut and then I can sit back and watch him take care of you.”

Chanyeol moans and shakes his head, crying his little baby tears. “H-he’ll make fun of me!”

Kyungsoo starts up an easy rhythm, riding Chanyeol in slow, even rolls of his hips. It forces soft moans out of Chanyeol’s chest. “Oh no he won’t. He didn’t make fun of you when you were bouncing on his cock and begging for his knot, did he? Honestly, I think he’d jump at the chance to date us for nothing else than free access to your tight ass. He’d probably fuck come in his pants at the idea of knotting you through a rut.”

The idea of it has Chanyeol’s cock twitching inside him, hips bucking up to meet Kyungsoo’s hips when they drop back down. Kyungsoo would usually chastise him for it, but he lets it go. He does the same when Chanyeol grabs him by the hips and starts using some of his strength to help Kyungsoo ride him faster, harder. 

Kyungsoo allows it, but he’s going to spank Chanyeol’s ass red for it once the rut is over.

With their combined effort, Kyungsoo is riding Chanyeol hard enough to make the bed springs creak. Their moans and the sound of skin-on-skin echo off the bedroom walls. Kyungsoo’s cock is aching, dripping precum onto Chanyeol’s stomach. Kyungsoo wants to touch himself, but he needs both his hands braced on Chanyeol’s chest to keep up the pace that has the most beautiful noises coming out of Chanyeol’s slack mouth. 

He can already feel Chanyeol’s knot swelling up. He knew it would happen, but it’s still a little frustrating how quickly Chanyeol comes. If it weren’t for the rut, he’d pull off and make Chanyeol suck his cock until he’s about to come so that they’re even. As it is, Kyungsoo just grits teeth against the exhaustion building up in his muscles and rides Chanyeol until he’s sobbing. 

Chanyeol’s cock brushes past Kyungsoo’s prostate as they move. Kyungsoo loves the feeling of it, how hot and hard it is, how well it fills him up and presses against all the right spots. He clenches down to make Chanyeol hiccup and tries to keep up the tightness as he continues to ride, forcing his eyes open to see all the blissed out faces Chanyeol’s can’t stop making.

“Are you close, baby?” Chanyeol doesn’t even fucking answer, instead rocking his hips up and down so that his growing knot pops in and out of Kyungsoo’s body. 

Kyungsoo forces his body down when he can feel that the knot’s starting to grow too large. Chanyeol lets out a whine because Kyungsoo’s thighs are too strong, pinning his hips down and making it so he can only give weak little bucks and grinds. It’s still more than enough for him though.

His cries rise in pitch as his knot swells inside the hot clutch of Kyungsoo’s body. He lets out a few mewls when Kyungsoo reaches back and feels just how tightly the alpha is clenching around the knot in  _ his  _ ass.

Finally, Chanyeol’s knot stops growing. It throbs inside Kyungsoo’s body for one minute, maybe two, a beautiful pressure against his prostate, before Kyungsoo leans down and bites down  _ hard  _ on Chanyeol’s neck to force him over the edge.

Kyungsoo can only watch as Chanyeol comes, writhing, moaning, hips bucking up and forcing his knot to grind into Kyungsoo’s prostate. It’s good, it’s really fucking good, but it’s just not enough to make him come. But he doesn’t want Chanyeol to know that, not when he’s so vulnerable and sensitive, so he takes one of Chanyeol’s hands from his hip and forces it to wrap around his cock. Kyungsoo fucks Chanyeol’s hand in fast rocks of his hips, making the fist tighter and tighter until the pleasure in his stomach snaps and floods his entire body all at once and he manages to make himself come, spilling his load onto Chanyeol’s hand and stomach.

Chanyeol is so lost in his own pleasure that he doesn’t even notice, pretty eyes rolled back into his head as he shoots jet after jet of hot cum into his omega.

When he finally comes back down, he blinks up Kyungsoo with bleary eyes and a big dopey grin, all traces of fever gone from his face. He reaches up and tugs Kyungsoo down against his chest for a kiss. “Thank you for helping me. I know it’s only the first wave and we’ve got, like, two more days to go, but this is already the best rut I’ve ever had. No one takes care of me like you. I love you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo returns the smile. “Of course, baby, that’s what I’m here for. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
